conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Adwan
Phonology Consonants *(ɕ) and (ʑ) are allophones of ʃ and ʒ when they precede j. Vowels *(ə) is an allophone of œ *(ɐ) and (ə) are allophones of eachother, though (ə) is usually an allophone to œ, while (ɐ) is an allophone of a when it follows another vowel. *e tends to become ɪ when final, unstressed and preceding a nasal consonant (usually n). Of the 7 vowels, two of them are represented by letters that also represent consonants. The vowels i and u represent the consonants j and w when before vowels, respectively. Diaeresis marks are added to ‹i› and ‹w› to mark vocalic forms of each respective vowel when preceding other vowels. : Compare thia /θja/, to thïa /θi.a/, or mwet /mwet/, to mẅet /mu.et/. Irregular stress is also marked by acute accents (áéíóúẃý), though in some monosyllabic words, it marks historically irregular stress, such as the preposition ví, which used to be einví. Alphabet The Adwanic Alphabet consists of 25 letters. It does not include the letters Jj, Kk, Qq, ''or ''Xx, and makes use of three extended consonant letters, Ċċ, Ðð, ''and ''Żż. Aa Bb Cc Ċċ Dd Ðð Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Yy Zz Żż Orthography Adwanic orthography is quite phonemic, marking stress and following a relatively logical set of spelling rules. Adwan makes heavy use of digraphs, and many letters produce different sounds depending on what they precede or succeed. Though not straightforward like many languages, the following rules are consistent in the governing of Adwanic orthography. Note: orthographic pronunciation rules are explained via IPA. Stress Adwanic stress is pretty noticeable. Typically, stress falls on the penultimate syllable in a word. However, if the penultimate syllable consists of a syllabic consonant (l, n, m, r), stress is pushed back once more, thus essentially shaping up the rule to be not simply the penultimate syllable, but stress falling on the penultimate vowel. However, stress is an important part in Adwan, for it provides one of the most used morphological grammar uses. Irregular stressed is marked by an acute accent, which is important as there are many words that are spelt the same but have completely separate stress. This is seen mostly in conjugations of ''-en'' verbs, where the past is simply the present stressed at the final syllable, such as iag fusgaċ, or I cook, while iag fusgáċ means I cooked. Typically, diaeresises are replaced by accute accents if said semivowel was irregularly stressed. If a semivowel is marked as a vowel and is in the default penultimate position, diaeresises are kept, while if the same occurs in irregular places, an accute accent is then used to not only differentiate the vowel from the consonant, but to indicate irregular stress. Capitalization and Punctuation The first letter of every sentence in Adwan is capitalized, as are Proper nouns. Note, however, that adjectives and any other sort of part of speech capitalized in English, such as languages and national adjectives (she's French, they're German, etc etc) are not capitalized, very much like other Indo-European languages. Adwan uses the standard set of punctuation, with a period to end sentences, a comma to split up separate ideas and typically indicate pauses, question marks to mark interrogative sentences and exclamation points to mark exclamations. Colons and semi-colons are also commonly used. Note, however, Adwanic sentences tend to be much longer than their English counterparts. Run on sentences don't exist in Adwan, due to the certain inflections and positioning strategies. Commas are more commonly used not only to separate separate ideas in sentences, but to separate sentences as well. Typically, there are paragraphs that could be one full sentence long. Note the following wording in English, and then its literal Adwanic gloss. : The Nutcracker is a two-act ballet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Tchaikovsky's adaptation of the story "The Nutcracker and the Mouse King" by E. T. A. Hoffmann was commissioned by the director of the Imperial Theatres Ivan Vsevolozhsky in 1891. The original production was staged by Marius Petipa on 18 December 1892, premiering on a double-bill with a now semi-forgotten Tchaikovsky opera, Iolanta. : Nutcracker ballet with two acts by Pyotr Ilyich Tchakovsky is, adaptation of story of Tchaikovsky "Nutcracker and King of Mice" by E-T-A Hoffman, was commissioned and original production by director of Imperial Theaters Ivan Vsevolozhsky, was staged by Marius Petipa on day 18 of December in year of 1892, on a feature double with now somewhat opera forgotten Iolanta. Commonly, however, with much influence, sentences tend to be shorter to make a stronger statement. In general, names are never shortened to be such as E. T. A. Hoffman, as Adwanic names only consist of a first and a last name. However, in the event that names are shortened as so, dashes are used, therefore J.K Rowling would be J-K Rowling. Grammar Adwan is a heavily inflected language, with nouns, pronouns, adjectives, numbers and determiners declining for up to seven cases, and verbs conjugating for a variety of criterias such as tense, person, mood, voice, and aspect. One special aspect of Adwan is the fact that, although lacking in articles, it contains a particle, known as the nominalizing article, which nominalizes whatever succeeds it. Nouns Nouns decline for up to seven cases, most shared with one European language or another: #Nominative, Obrádonif #Accusative, Mesgcgúdonif #Genitive, Pessénnonif #Dative, Ioviétonif #Ablative, Meðmédonif #Locative, Sgwzífonif #Vocative, Lirádonif Typically, the Nominative is not governed by anything, as it marks subjects, though the verb to be does govern the nominative. The accusative is governed by most verbs and is thus named the verbal case (mesgcgudo = verb). The genitive marks possession and is marked by prepositions, as are the dative, ablative, and locative cases. Adwan declines for two number classes: singular and plural, though many declensions have collapsed the distinction between singular and plural. Declensions in Adwan depend on the noun's gender, along with whether the consonant a noun ends in is voiced or unvoiced, along with what vowel they end in. First Declension The first declension consists of masculine nouns ending in voiced consonants. Second Declension The second declension consists of masculine nouns ending in a voiceless consonant. Third Declension The third declension consists of masculine nouns ending in -e. Fourth Declension The fourth declension consists of masculine nouns ending in -o. Fifth Declension The fifth declension consists of feminine nouns ending in voiced consonants. Sixth Declension The sixth declension consists of feminine nouns ending in voiceless consonants. Seventh Declension The seventh declension consists of feminine nouns that end in -a. In the dative plural and the locative singular and plural, the antepenultimate syllable is stressed. Eighth Declension The ninth declension consists of all neuter nouns ending in a consonant. Gender Differences Many nouns in Adwan have separate counterparts depending on the specific gender of the noun. This is common when animate nouns are involved, usually animals and people. Typically, in animate nouns, the original noun is masculine and a feminine ending is added, it usually being ''-ela'' for nouns ending in consonants, and ''-ldga'' for nouns ending in consonants. It is typical to find originally feminine nouns, which then change their gender to masculine by use of masculine endings such as ''-ono'' and ''-col''. Below is a short list of irregular nouns in their respective genders. *'Poet: 'Poet (m.), Poetissa (f.) *'Writer: 'Éscrovio ''(m.), ''Éwcrova (f.) *'Doctor:' Tomprol, (m.), Tobrola (f.) *'Teacher: 'Fodur (m.), Braca (f.) *'Dog:' Puzg (m.), Pesca (f.) *'Bear:' Meðiev (m.), Méova (f.) *'Cat:' Mivewn* (m.), Miwa (f.); note, mivewn belongs to the first declension and it's stem becomes mívewnn-'' in declensions. *'Student:' ''Wrðo (m.), Sgtwnia (f.) *'Cook: 'Fusger (m.), Frasva (f.) Adjectives There are two main declensions for adjectives. Hard declensions consist of declining adjectives that end in a thematic vowel. Typically, gender declinations are obvious in the nominative, for example, big, or rory, can be rory if it describes a neuter noun, or rora if it describes a feminine noun. Soft adjectives typically decline with less variety and don't end in a thematic vowel. Adjectives in Adwan always go after the noun, even when piling. Note, adjectives can also go through separate declensions, though these work by prefixing. Comparative adjectives have the suffix tai-'' added, while superlative adjectives have ''miei-'' added. *Big: ''rory *Bigger: tairory *Biggest: mieirory Hard Declensions Soft Declensions Determiners Determiners in Adwan act some-what differently than other parts of speech. Determiners are always declined as soft adjectives, and always govern the genitive case. For example: : All = Twð, therefore All the boys would be twð evlosg, or all (of) (the) boys. Typically, determiners take up the slot of the subject of the sentence while the original subject becomes partitive. Determiners come before the item they describe. Pronouns Personal pronouns are shown below. Note, Adwan does not have any possessive pronouns and thus, makes use of the genitive for possession, thus something like my apple would be worded apple me, with me in the genitive. This is similar to saying apple of me. Relative Pronouns Sað Adwanic relative pronouns do not make a distinction between animacy and inanimacy like many european languages do, such as English (compare that, which, and who). The relative pronoun mostly used in Adwan is the relative pronoun Sað, which covers who, which, that, whom, ''and ''whose. Sað typically does not decline for gender, for a gender declined sað produces a completely different relative pronoun. Typically, sað declines for number, but most number has collapsed in the declension of sað. Saðað Saðað declines for gender and for number. Saðað has a connotation of "the one that" or "the thing that", which comes from the derivational morphology of the pronoun, sað, that, and að, the nominalizing article. Essentially, the formation of this relative pronoun is simply using the correct form of sað plus the respective nominalizing article affixed on. : What you said = Saðyð theithẃsg. Typically, when the gender is unknown or unspecified, or there is nothing to relate the gender to, the neuter is used. : The one that ate my food, that's her = Saðað mozgów migw mynn, iyð ena. Cenn The relative pronoun cenn roughly translates to the English relative pronoun of where. Cenn only declines for case. Sgow The relative pronoun sgow roughly translates to the English relative pronoun when. Like cenn, sgow only declines for case. Nominalizing Article The nominalizing article in Adwan functions to convert every non-noun in the whole Adwanic language into a part of speech that, if not a noun, atleast functions like a noun. Typically, it's like saying the... one, though its usage is much more complicated than that. Nominalizing articles are typically used on adjectives to nominalize adjectives. For example, an unspecified big object could be referred to að rora rather than lossla rora. It is also used in omition, especially when the item beforehand is distinct. For example, if there was a red cat and a blue mouse, one could literally ask að sgwzga mozgé að hrowa? which, inexplicitely asks if the red cat ate the blue mouse, but, lazily, literally says the red one ate the blue one? Typically, the feminine article is used when gender is unknown, which proves to be unique due to the neuter generally being the default gender. When inflected for gender, one could even specify things to people. For example, one could say mevo sguno for old man, but easily enough, one could replace mevo with eð and already assume that the old thing being specified is masculine. The nominalizing article does not inflect for case nor number, merely gender. Category:Conlangs